Angels
by Ambre Astral
Summary: McGee and his daughter reminise through a photo scrapbook before she goes to bed every night. Not only does he get to relive and share the stories, he is reminded of the angels in his life. McAbby. Please read, review, and enjoy!.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Angels  
**by Special Agent Starr

Timothy McGee relaxed into the cushions of the sofa after retrieving the book she'd requested from the shelf. Tonight, he would be in the company of one of the most gorgeous, green eyed, dark haired beauties to ever walk the face of the planet, his daughter. She snuggled up beside him and he threw a blanket that Abby had made as one of her spur of the moment household projects, across the two of them. He always smiled when he lifted it from the back of the couch. She was so pleased with the way it had turned out that even though it didn't exactly fit in with other décor in their family room, she displayed it proudly. Once they were settled they open the book between them on their laps.

It had been somewhat of a ritual, for months now, for the two of them to huddle together downstairs about an hour before her bedtime and reminisce through a photo scrapbook compiled over the years. There were tons of photos arranged within the covers, ranging from times well before the birth of their baby girl leading all the way up to the present. They were in no sort of chronological order however, Abby enjoyed putting them in at random to keep it interesting.

No matter how many times they looked at these pictures, every night she would always come up with new questions about them, want to hear the stories again, or simply just want to look at them over again and he would happily do his best to fulfill any inquires, as he relived the events himself.

Eventually, she would drift off to sleep; when she was younger he would wrap her up in the blanket and carry her off to be tucked into bed. Hell, he'd carry her to her room and tuck her in until she was fifty if that's what she wanted. Now that she constantly reminded him she was twelve years old and completely capable of performing the task herself, she would, but _not_ before giving her father a 'goodnight kiss'. Sometimes he would sneak into her bedroom after he knew she was asleep and steal an extra one.

Opening the cover they were greeted by the first memory in the collection, Abby, Tim, and their first child in the hospital, taken shortly after her birth.

------------------------

_  
"Wow Probie! Who knew you were capable of helping create such a beautiful thing? Let alone actually performing the process of making it?" Tony was amazed at the small life Abby cradled in her arms._

_Gibbs raised his hand about to make contact with the back of his head when he was stopped._

"_Don't," Abs warned. "I don't need our daughter's first life experience to be seeing her Uncle Tony getting beat up by Grandpa Gibbs." _

"_She's guaranteed to see it eventually," Ziva assured, betting on Tony's immaturity to last for years to come. _

"_While at least wait until she old enough to get a couple swings in herself." Abby teased with a smile. _

"_Hey!" Tony replied offended. _

_Many let out a chuckle._

"_So, have the two of you chosen a name for the new addition to the family?" Ducky inquired, already intrigued by the little one. _

_McGee looked at Abby and then the small bundle. "Tabitha Madison McGee."_

_Everyone's lips curled up into grins at the dubbing of the baby, except for Tony, who laughed._

"_Are you laughing at our baby Mr. DiNozzo because I can cover her eyes you know?" Abby threatened._

_He stopped and defended his action, "No, it's just that a nickname for Tabitha is Tabby. It's you guys put together, if you take the 'T' from Tim and then you."_

"_Very good DiNozzo," Jethro said sarcastically._

_Tim smiled at the unrealized thought while Abs voiced her opinion, "I don't like it."_

"_Why?" Ziva was confused. "It seems like a fitting combination, yes?" nodding between McGee and Abby_

"_There's too much me and not enough you" she looked to her husband, thinking. Suddenly a pairing struck her, "Tibby!" she rang out, perhaps a little too loudly for the sleepy newborn, but she didn't seem to mind. She just opened her eyes and stretched her tiny arms, fingers curling and uncurling. _

"_Daddy, I think someone wants you." She announced happily, her eyes shining up at him._

_He placed a sweet kiss against her lips before scooping up his little girl and holding her in a secure embrace. _

_He bounced her gently as he returned to the topic of her nickname. "I like it, even though I do still get shortchanged by a letter, its unique"_

"_Um… Care to recalculate that Timmy?" she teased her lover. _

"_Hey! That makes things even, giving you both three letters each." Jimmy proudly pointed out with a smile._

"_Yes, thank you for stating the obvious Mr. Palmer." Ducky said in only a way Ducky could. _

_Jimmy's face fell slightly and the group shared a friendly laugh. _

------------------------

Tibby placed her hand atop the handprint, made while she was still an infant next to her mother's elegant cursive writing of her name, comparing the growth.

Then her eyes moved on to another spot on the page, a shot she was particularly fond of, containing many faces including her own, everyone she loved. Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Tony, Aunt Ziva, Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Sarah, Grandpa Ducky and Grandpa Gibbs. All packed close together, not one smile going unseen.

* * *

**{I know, I know, you're probably thinking "Gee Amber! You have two stories you're working on and you're starting another one?" Can't help it. =P My idea drive me bonkers if I don't get them out when they want to be let out. This is just a little taste because I'm not sure if I should continue or not. I have a twist planned but I obviously can't tell you because that would just ruin everything. LOL So, you lovely bunch of people let me know if you would be interested in me continuing. =D}**


End file.
